Joey and the Pussywillow Pixies
'"Joey and the Pussywillow Pixies"' is the second episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. Synopsis The episode starts with Joey McCormick waking up in Hefty's house: they greet each other and have a breakfast until they hear Harmony playing his off-key trumpet, meaning Papa Smurf was calling all the Smurfs. As they arrive, Papa Smurf says it's time to work - he tells Joey that his basic (as well easy) job is to gather Smurfberries for the village. Smurfette and Clumsy join him, but while they are collecting Smurfberries, Azrael sneaks up on them. Clumsy notices and says, "Hello, Azrael," and then the others see him, too, and start to run for dear life. Joey attempts to drive him away; he gave a the cat a few hits with his wooden sword (built by Handy), but despite being small and agile, Azrael manages to send him flying. Joey crash-lands in Pussywillow Hollow and hits his head, which renders him unconscious. Meanwhile, the Pussywillow Pixies are doing laundry until they notice a bush shaking and it is revealed to be the Wartmongers. They try to escape, but Lilac is caught and she cries for help. Joey wakes up and hears her in trouble, so he races after her and comes across the Wartmongers with Lilac trapped in a bubble. Joey appears in front of them and tells the Wartmongers, "Alright, frog-heads, free this pixie or else!" The Wartmongers laugh at him and asked, "And what can a Smurf do to us?" Slime tries to use his bubble gun, but Joey uses one of his suplex skills to grab him. Then he jumps extremely high and flattens underneath him. Slop attempts to grab him, but Joey dodges and does a rising break on Slop. He pushes Sludge to the ground and stomps on his back. The Wartmongers run away while Joey shouts, "DON'T MESS WITH ME!!" He frees Lilac, she thanks Joey by kissing him, and then he blushes. The pixies come to thank him for saving Lilac and they introduce themselves: Joey asks them where he is, so they say he is in Pussywillow Hollow. He asks if they could help him return to the Smurf Village and Pansy, Acorn, and Lilac volunteer to send him back. Joey, seeing Lilac's expression, thinks, ''Uh-oh, she fell in love with me. Meanwhile in the Smurf Village, Smurfette and Clumsy tell Papa Smurf about what happened to Joey. Papa decides to rally a search party, but before doing so he hears Joey call out, "HELLO!" They see him with Pansy, Acorn, and Lilac - they tell the Smurfs about how Joey's bravery saved the pixies, so they decided to stay a little longer in the village. Pansy was talking to Clumsy about how she is happy to see him again when she bumps into Grouchy: she tries to apologize, but Grouchy says, "I hate clumsy pixies!" Clumsy tells Pansy that she already met Grouchy, and meanwhile Lilac and Acorn were walking around and meet Vanity who says they are beautiful and adds, "But not as beautiful as me," while looking in his mirror. Jokey appears and gives Lilac one of his "surprises," which she opens, it explodes, and she becomes angry. While Jokey laughs at her, Joey appears and throws him out of the village. While Lilac and Joey are having a talk, Acorn notices Hefty holding some wood, so she asks if she can help him, but Hefty says that she is too little to help. This upsets her and complains, "Why does everybody say I'm too little to do anything? I'm big enough to help!" It was then that she hears someone crying and sees Weepy, who tells her that he feels sorry for her. She calms him down and they introduce themselves, becoming good friends instantly. They go to see Baby and have fun with him for a while. Later it's time for the pixie trio to return to Pussywillow Hollow - they were sad (especially Lilac who will miss "her Joey"), Pansy is going to miss Clumsy, and Acorn is going to miss Weepy and Baby. Joey, feeling sorry for them, has an idea: "What if you visit us every day?" The pixies happily agree, and so the next day they return for a visit. Lilac thanks Joey for the idea and kisses him; he blushes, chuckles, and does a slow kick with everybody laughing around him, thus ending the episode. Continuation *'Episode 1' -- "A New Smurf, A New Adventure" *'Episode 3' -- "A New Hope For Handy" Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles